Dragon ACES: Fight For Paradise
by pir84lyf
Summary: Transported to the future, Garrett Lawson is needed to find and defend a mythical paradise on earth, that has been lost since human left for skies, while fighting off a devil-beast named Dreadwing and his minions. Will Blaze, the last great ace, dragon up and trust new friends or will he be stuck in the past and let the future suffer? BlazexApex
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Aces: Fight For Paradise**

Just a working title. Will gladly take suggestions. This is the Dragon Flyz/AC5 story I was ranting about earlier.

**A Destroyed Past Meets The Future**

Oured Bay December 31, 2010, 6:15 am

The fighting was intense. The SOLG was half way to Oured and Ofnir and Grabacr were still in the air. Grimm splashed, Snow was smoking off his wing, and Kei..

"Edge, where are you!?"

"I'm hit Blaze! I have to bail out!"

If she bailed out now, that would leave him being the only able fighter but it wasn't time to hang on till the very end.

Garret dodged another missile shot, that impacted on the SOLG.

"If you get opening, take it. Same goes for…"

BOOM!

"Marcus?"

No answer.

"Marcus?"

Nothing.

"MARCUS?!"

"He bailed. He's fine. I got my opening."

"Go for it."

And with that it was now, 6 on 1. If that ninth plane hadn't come out of nowhere, things might be different but this is what he was facing.

"You're going down Razgriz."

"Not today."

Garret led the fighters on a weaving path around the SOLG, dodging the rotating arms, guns and missiles and circling back to do it again. And it worked. 3 – 1 and he was on the offensive. Blowing apart the cockpits of two of the fighters, he forgot about the last Grabacr and found his plane shaking to cannon fire. The left side of plane had holes and the corresponding engine was smoking. There was a pain in his left leg. He was hit but never gave up.

"This is Oka Neiba. I got some bad news. A timer on the SOLG has been activated. It's going to fire, then self destruct. You have one minute."

WHAT THE HELL!

"Not confident anymore are ya, Razgriz? I think I'll leave you here to decide your fate while I decide the fates of your friends."

The last enemy plane dived to water and started a strafing run but never finished because that plane found that it ingested two missiles and a short burst of cannon fire.

"Edge? Grimm? Snow?"

"We're fine. Grimm's a bit banged up but we're fine." Kei said over the radio. "Destroy that thing."

Garret climbed back into the sky. The accelerator was rotating slowly but there was a soft whine in the air. It was prepping to fire. Sparrow, sidewinders, bullets, everything that could be fired, he tried.

"Central, this is Razgriz 1, respond."

"30 seconds."

"This is Central. We are evacuating as fast as we can. What's your status?"

"I'm at a loss here (22 seconds and Garret kept trying). Nothing seems to work."

"There's nothing more you can do soldier. You served you're country well."

The whine got louder.

"No! It getting ready to fire. Maybe if take it from the front."

"No time. Don't bail. Run. More enemy planes inbound"

"Garret?"

"Kei?"

"I love you."

"Don't say goodbye. Don't say goodbye." Garret was starting to feel tears. There was nothing he could do.

"It's ok. We'll be fine."

It happened. The SOLG fired a dual nuclear warhead carrying MIRV missile.

Garret's scream echoed in the cockpit, over the water, in Oured. The sound snapping and crunching were sickening. 3 separate explosions seemed to have happened at once and the light from it all was blinding and all Garret could do was climb and try to keep his violently shaking plane from ripping apart.

What he didn't see was a white ring open up above him and his plane fly in.

Oured was gone. The three pilots in the water, where never heard from again and Osea fell.

Unknown

Garret and his Typhoon burst thru the clouds, alarms ringing, head and heart pounding, and plane spinning.

_Gotta…..regain….control._

Garret worked the pedals, throttle, flaps like a musician and brought his Typhoon under control.

"Central do you read?"

Nothing.

"Oka Neiba, come in?"

Nada.

"This is Razgriz leader. Central Command do you read?"

Still nothing. He was getting desperate. No one answered and he wasn't getting any better. The wound was still open. That's when he looked out of the cockpit.

_What strange cloud cover. Is what happens when a nuke goes off? Wait, Kei!_

"Repeat call sign and status?"

_Finally!_

"I am Capt. Garret Lawson of the Razgriz Air Command Squadron. I am injured and in need of assistance, Central Command. Awaiting orders."

There was a pause.

"Roger that. Go for heading 288 after 10 miles from your current position."

Did as he was told and after ten miles, turned into heading 288. He started to decend.

"Don't descend!"

"Why *cough* not? I need to land."

"Pilot, follow directions. Don't descend. Climb to 40,000 and stay there. An escort will meet you."

Garret climbed, egging his injured fighter on. He noticed a metallic speck nearly 100-200 or so miles away and headed for it.

"Central, I'm seeing a, *cough* something floating."

"Keep heading for it."

Garret turned out autopilot and put his mask on. The smoke was making it hard to breathe and he was losing blood, slowly, but surely. He had to make it.

Outside, in the air, six people riding on 2 ton sleek dragons were approaching the wounded jet.

"Sky Command, this is Z'neth." A man in his late 30's wearing cerulean sleeveless armor riding a blue and white slender, serpentine dragon with pterosaur wings and forelimbs (all hero dragons are of this type).

"We have visual of the plane."  
"Roger Z'neth, proceed."

"Alright, Dragonators, let's get in position. Summit, you got the net?"

A younger man, about 30 or 33, in forest green body armor of the same type on a dragon matching his armor color responded.

"Got it packed away tight, big brother." He pulled out a folded metallic catch net and threw one end to his younger sister.

"Apex, catch!"

"I swear Summit…" A young woman, about 25 years old, with silver armor and short orange hair riding a white dragon mumbled to herself. She attached her end of the net on the right side of her saddle. Summit did the same but on his left.

"Right, looks like I got the bottom left!" A young man, no older than 20, secured the bottom left side of the net to his saddle on his grey dragon. He wore purple and orange armor.

The other two riders secured the bottom middle and bottom right side. Z'neth took the top middle. They spread the net out to about 600 feet and moved into position at the approaching plane.

Cockpit

"PILOT! LEVEL OUT!"

Garret barely had time to slow his plane before leveling out 35,000. It was a race against time and speed. The dragonators urged their dragons onwards as fast as they can to catch a fighter jet that was now descending due to speed loss. Thankfully the net was designed for this occasion but catching a fighter jet with six dragons and a net will not be easy.

"Hey, Z'neth."

"Yeah, Peak?"

"I know we gotta catch this blast from the past but if he head on, that jet could break the net!"

"You're right Peak. Dragonators, let's turn it around. Instead of catching it head on, we'll let it 'fall' into the net."

They managed a u-turn and were now waiting for the jet to catch up to them to 'fall' into the net. It was now a mile behind them and

"*Cough cough COUGH* C-command? Can't *cough* see. Can't *cough* breathe."

Sky Watch could get thru to Garret anymore as he was trying to hold on to reality.

"Pilot? Pilot? Pilot! Stay with me! Don't go into the white light!" The operator turned to face the other gentlemen in the room and shrugged. One had a long goatee while wearing a councilman's robe. The other, a much older man, with faded piercing blue eyes, in brown and orange armor, who was floating with his staff in hand.

"No white. *cough wheeze* Grey."

Garret felt his plane lurch against something and felt it slow down. He thought was slowly dying.

"Sky Watch to Dragonator 1? Come in Z'neth."

"Dragonator 1 here."

"Did you have a visual on the jet?"

"Sure do. We caught it. Can't say much about what's going on inside the cockpit though."

"Z'neth," the floating man came over the visual intercom. "Take care to blast the top of the dome of the cockpit. We can't risk injuring the pilot anymore than he already is."

"I got this Z." Summit touched his left wrist band and mini-laser turret-type thing angled out. He aimed at the very top of cockpit covering, tensed his arm slightly and bright blue flash of light came out of the turret. The laser bolt connected with the cockpit, creating a hole about 2 feet wide, letting the smoke out.

_The smoke's clearing. Ha. _

Garret was awake long enough to turn his head to the left and right.

_Dragons? Yeah, I'm dead._

"Pilot, can you turn off your engines?"

Garret shrugged slightly and killed all systems. Then he passed out.

* * *

There is the intro to AC5/Dragon Flyz story. Yes, I know, Kei is not there with Garret. I actually wanted that to happen. It's gonna play a big role later in the story cuz there are only two main female Dragonators in Dragon Flyz (i could be wrong). So what did you think? Yes? No? Maybe?

Now it's all on you, the readers, if you want it continued here in the shorts or as a separate story? i want at least 5 responses to this before i add another to any of my works. I'm serious.

I'm working on the Garret vs. Hamilton. it might take longer than i planned to finish it. i want the aerial battle to be truly epic. when i need toy planes, i dont have any. *le sigh* paper planes! duh!

anyways, i still expect at least 5 reviews before i post anything on this or any of my other stuff. i am holding this hostage.

Be safe. God Bless.


	2. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


End file.
